How Does One?
by ParadoxZee
Summary: Fairy Tail did not see it coming. Not even Mirajane. But in all honesty, they were all to blame. If only they paid attention to Lucy and her obvious crush—Laxus be damned, had taken advantage of. Filled with one-shots/drabbles.
1. Babysitting

**Title:** How Does One...?

**Rating:** Rating M for future chapters.  
For this chapter— Rated T

**Pairings:** Laxus x Lucy

**Summary:** Fairy Tail did not see it coming. Not even Mirajane. But in all honesty, they were all to blame. If only they paid attention to Lucy and her obvious crush—Laxus be damned, had taken advantage of.  
For this chapter— How does one babysit? Join Laxus in his hardest job yet.

**A/N: **How I see Laxus x Lucy.  
BETA Reader did not review this. All faults are on me.

* * *

_"How do you feel about kids?" - Mirajane Strauss_

* * *

"Just sit still," Laxus Dreyar mumbled through gritted teeth as he tried to pry off tiny hands. To his surprise and dismay, the girl's grip was stronger than anticipated from a little three year old. And her clutch was actually hurting him as she clung to his sleeves and the poor skin underneath it. Plus with the absentminded kicking to his chest, it was all the worst.

"But I wanna play more!" It was a small shrill. Small enough to trigger the migraine he had been feeling in his silent misery.

In retrospect, he had no idea what he was doing.

If anyone, _anyone, _was to ask of how he felt towards his current situation, he wouldn't know what to say. If they rambled on their continuous teasing on his lack of marital parenting skills, he would threaten them. Threaten them until they swore they wouldn't tell a soul. Who would want to be embarrassed by that? For an S-Class mage, looking after a group of children was the simplest job out there. _Supposedly. _

Too bad they weren't shy enough to go headstrong into trouble.

"Laxus! Laxus! He's eating it again!" There was a slight tug at his pants. With a displeased sigh, he hastily continued trying to escape the young girl's grasp. Intentions now trying to save the kid attempting suicide.

This was exactly the reason why they should add more details on request fliers. Because really, adding _"Needed Babysitter" _wasn't all that complicated—

Finally setting the little girl down into the high chair, Laxus wasted no time to run to the other. Who was trying to grin ear to ear with a wooden block half way shoved into his mouth.

—though he could see the reason why they wouldn't add the title. Fear of receiving no volunteers would be understandable.

"Laxus! I want to keep playing!" The little boy wailed as the older man cautiously threw the slobber covered block else where. He couldn't really remember himself acting like this as a child. Inexhaustible and mischievous. It was the perfect description for an annoying tiny terror. That only being said as he had had to break two fights in the last hour. Brute strength and cackling lightning was out of the question. For the untrained little kids only knew of "I'm going to tell your mom."

Unfortunately, the saying only lasted, at the most, 10 minutes.

Honestly, if he was to blame anyone for this little predicament, it would be Lucy. There was no such requirement for him to be handling any kinds of situations such as this. He was never requested at the duty of something so... domestic.

Then again, it could be partially his fault. He could never find himself able to deny his girlfriend-even her "date planning" antics. (Going on a job wasn't even considered a date to normal people, and he'd have to remind her that later.) Actually, almost no one at Fairy Tail was able to deny the vivacious girl she was. That's why it was no surprise, that when she talked, _everyone _listened.

Especially him, where about three years ago, she had spoken first. Determination filling those brown doe like eyes when she protested to others, that she would work as his other half. Indeed, she was quite the assertive woman she said herself to be. It was still a surprise to him though, that _his _Lucy, could measure to the amount of scariness that Erza's scale held. Either physically or verbally, Lucy tried her best to ensure the safety of her close friends.

And after witnessing _her whole self, _to _himself, _it was actually safe to agree with the others—who wouldn't stop teasing—that Lucy Heartfilia had had him _whipped. _

Sometimes literally... And way too much, that he even realized she had him around her finger. Thank Mavis that she didn't abuse that power. Unless this was considered an example...

"I'm going to have to tell your parents for sure, if you do not stop crying." Laxus towered the one pouting on the floor. Tiny arms crossed tightly against the little figure's chest. A stranger would have thought the sight cute. But just try to watch this for the whole morning throughout the afternoon.

Though the little boy didn't know much about the large man, he was notified by the caretaker of the nursery that, Fairy Tail members, would be visiting. And by many stories that his parents have told him, Laxus Dreyar was a "scary" man of lightning.

"Kid," he murmured. "Come on. I'm hungry too."

And out of no where. The pouty mood suddenly was forgotten: "Okay! Carry me!"

"Note to self," he muttered while setting the last of three onto the dinner table. "Never let Lucy plan dates."

* * *

Once Lucy Heartfilia had finished her tiring duties with the caretaker, she was finally allowed to visit her partner. The curiosity was drowning her in the possibilities of what Laxus had done to appease the attention of little kids. But to her surprise, the sight she stumbled on was much better than she had imagined it.

The handsome side profile of the blonde man was only visible as he turned to a little girl in a high chair, face blank. Head lazily propped into his palm as there was a tiny boy sitting on his shoulders, chin resting in blonde spikes—Mavis only knows how he managed to get Laxus to participate. While the other male was happily being bounced on the elder man's knees.

It was undeniably adorable.

And to add more to the surprise, Laxus was intently listening to the chattering of the girl.

Brown eyes shimmered with affection. If only she had a camera to take a picture of the cute scenario: Laxus Dreyar breaking his tough exterior for a few children. A perfect photograph to embarrass him with. Oh how the fellows at home would enjoy seeing it.

But of course, there was no need to do such a thing. The poor man must have already had enough, considering the underlying strain beneath his brow and how his finger was tapping aggressively against his cheekbone. She couldn't blame him. Not that her lack of experience in romantic dates had anything to do with this—not at all. The kids must have been a handful or two.

Maybe it was time to cut in... The scene was too priceless though—

"Look who came to join us for dinner." The greeting was too bland for a welcoming. And with the raspy voice accompanied by an unsatisfied look, she could clearly tell her lover was tired.

"A-Ah! You noticed," she lied through her teeth partially startled. He had probably known ever since she took one step out of the kitchen.

"Who are you?" The toddler sitting upon Laxus' shoulders was now laying his cheek on the older man's hair, lazily looking at her.

"Are you Laxus' princess?" The little girl chirped in a not such friendly tone.

* * *

Lucy watched in awe as her boyfriend scooped tiny portions into a baby spoon. His lips parted to feign an "ahhh" —akin to when doctors ask you to open up—as he brought the food up to the little girl's mouth, feeding her in a content manner—as she said thank you after every serving—no rush at all to get to his own food. And by the sounds of his growling stomach, she knew he was dying eat.

"You guys look like your own family." The short, old woman, also known as the caretaker, smiled from across the dining table. Lucy blinked, slowly catching on to the implication of the senior's compliment.

"Thank you... I think." She mumbled while Laxus gave a brief pause.

"Are you guys planning on having any kids?"

Then he completely stilled, spoon mid air in front of the little girl's mouth. Surely the job wasn't a _clue _of Lucy's... was it?

Looking to her lover for an answer and unfortunately not receiving any, Lucy stuttered to find a response. Kids? Well there was no doubt that she loved kids, except for the fussy spoiled ones that thought highly of themselves, that she refused to be when growing. She was frankly fervent about the subject, refusing to think that anyone would harm her future child or for her child to harm any others.

Finally, she came up with an answer that obviously didn't need any common sense: "When i'm married of course."

From the corner of her eyes she could see Laxus resuming his feeding. A clear indication of the suspenseful fear he thought he was about to witness from her reply.

"Silly me. Such a pressured question. I apologize," the caretaker chuckled. "After all, you are young folk. But... How many?"

Once more, Lucy gawked at her. And again, she looked at Laxus. But, he had managed to busy himself with continuos feeding towards the brunette toddler. Then she realized, she was obviously on her own towards the nosey nursery watcher.

"A-Ah, it's too soon for questions like that really," she gave a sheepish smile while swatting her hand awkwardly, trying her best not to sound disrespectful.

"Too soon? Oh, how awkward! And rude of me, you must have just started dating, no?" She accused, most likely from the unusual and stoic silence of the other blonde man feeding the little girl. "Two months maybe?"

By then Lucy had placed a hand on Laxus' knee, roughly pinching it, to save her from the suffocating awkwardness.

"Almost a year and a half." Laxus muttered while eyeing his attacker.

A year of slow, gradual, relationship building was surely worth it. And he couldn't deny it either, Lucy's unfailing affection towards him definitely had him as the luckiest man in the world. In conclusion, it was hard to imagine his life without her.

"Amazing what young love can do," the old woman sighed happily. "But look at that. It's getting late and i'm positive the both of you are tired."

"Please, let me take care of the dishes first." It was no big surprise to him as Lucy quickly stood from her chair, creating a loud screeching noise in a futile attempt to show respect.

"Oh, no. It's the least I can do for making you run around. You both must get home before it gets dark!"

* * *

After saying goodbye, Laxus had to stay a couple of extra minutes just to calm down one whining little girl. Who refused to believe—after Lucy's awkward conversation on kids—that Laxus already had a _princess _of his own. Lucy had to hold in her chuckles that she feared might hurt the little girl's feelings. It was too cute.

Finally, the both of them had departed from the day care. They walked, side by side, no touching but close enough that it was obvious they were together by their body language. Lucy with slumped shoulders but a manageable smile and Laxus with his hands in his pockets, mockery of some _cool _boy status she had named it as. Arms touching every once in awhile.

"How was it?" She asked, breaking their—comfortable—silence.

He shrugged his shoulders, which only a few could tell, was an indication of how slightly unpleasant he found it.

Then silence roared among them again, their foot steps only being heard against stone pavement. Until Laxus ceased his.

Questionably, Lucy turned, a foot in front of him, while raising an eyebrow.

"Perhaps," he began while starting his pace once more. "I could chose the next date."

Bewildered, but slowly processing his decision, Lucy followed with a smile. Because, honestly, the both of them just weren't ready for such domestic plans. Not that she wasn't thinking the same idea—not all.

_I'm just not a kid person._

* * *

**A/N: **Weeee.

This is how I think of Laxus and Lucy in a relationship.  
They just don't strike me as people who flaunt their personal business.  
But when it does come to it, they are awkwardly shy.

Reviews are encouraged.


	2. Absence

**Title:** How Does One...?

**Rating:** Rating M for future chapters. For this chapter— Rated M

**Pairings:** Laxus x Lucy

**Summary:** Fairy Tail did not see it coming. Not even Mirajane. But in all honesty, they were all to blame. If only they paid attention to Lucy and her obvious crush—Laxus be damned, had taken advantage of. For this chapter— How does one live without the other?

**A/N: **How I see Laxus x Lucy. BETA Reader did not review this. All faults are on me.  
Story idea from a recent FanFic I have read. I completely forgot the name and author. Ever since then I could not find it. Oops.

* * *

_Absence makes the heart grow fonder._

* * *

Bringing a lazy fist up to her apartment door, Laxus was surprised she did not answer the first time. Nor did she the second. Or the third. So, with a heavy sigh he concluded a few things:

He was impatient. And she was not home.

But if he remembered quite well, once he had returned to the guild for a debrief on his job, Mirajane had informed him that Lucy was secure in the confines of her domain. Unless she was out on a quick flier with Natsu? _No, _it was early midnight, the moon at it's highest. She should definitely be home...

Maybe the window? Stopping his unconscious trek to the nearby pane, he scoffed out loud. There was no way he was going to do that.

With another sigh that passed through his nose, he tried opening the locked door anyways. Blue eyes sharpened quickly, the door was found not to be locked after all.

_Careless, _he rolled his eyes, sauntering into the small apartment with a comfortable ease. (This time locking the door behind him and reminding himself to scold Lucy about it later.) Yet, the chilling expanse that reverberated through the atmosphere still ticked at him as he eyed the room warily. He was surprised her demolition team was no where inside. But he thanked his lucky stars, he had already tried to avoid the obnoxious ruckus the guild withheld. Alone time with his favorite blonde was well needed.

Quietly, he lowered his bag, placing the travel pack to lean against the nearest wall. His gaze still roved the small room, in search of anything out of place. For evidence, he inhaled the familiar aroma, sensing nothing but the same magic feel and smell of Lucy; strawberries and mint. And further concluding his hunt for his "lover," were the belt and key rings on her writing desk.

The strain hidden in his eyebrow now faded along with him fazing into a relaxed plight. He can still recall the first time she wasn't found secure after his two week long request. Coming home around the same time and finding her helpless; cold sweat and everything. Over use of magic, preferably magic exhaustion, was what she suffered that night. And knowing his Lucy, she did not bother to think more of it than a small fever. (Or bother to ask for help.) The type of adrenaline and fear was all too new for him. Heart beating unsteadily, hands trembling, sweating without having to exercise; new. The quiet anger also birthed. After self-experience, it was not wrong to rely on others.

Moving next to her writing desk, Laxus surveyed the unusually messy table. He placed his hands in his pockets as he towered her things. An unfinished letter, her pens, the old fashioned ink and feather, key ring plus her belt, and the thing he was forbidden to read. He grimaced at it, the pages were open on a continuing paragraph and empty page. _You can't read that! I'll make you blind if you ever do!_ Her words were quite clear and enough for him to not challenge. If anything, the blond was almost as scary as Erza. In her own kind of way... Grunting lowly, he tore his eyes away from the exposed entry.

The room was still quiet though and free of Lucy.

However the opened bathroom door and pile of clothes next to it did happen to catch his attention. _  
_

As he walked towards the entrance without a sound, steam seethed an escape. Humidity awfully high and noticeable against his skin when he finally entered.

He expected a scream, a wail, numerous names relating to a pervert or even a towel being thrown at his face. But surprisingly, there was no noise. Just the sight of still Lucy in her small bathtub.

Soundlessly, the S-Class Mage walked until he reached the edge of the tub. He squatted, avoiding anything that would wake her.

She was asleep, head lolling lazily back as her body was submerged into the bubbly waters. This way the delicious outline of her jaw was visible, exposing her soaked neck that trailed to show the dips of her collarbones. Her hair was absent, instead of resting on her curvy shoulders, they were pulled loosely into a messy bun. Strayed blonde strands softly kissed her face. They whisked away at every exhale of her steady breathing. Even with the erotic scene she was playing in, she still facaded as an innocent angel.

He looked hard at her sleeping physique. With rough fingers, he managed to tuck the hairs slowly behind her delicate ear. Even in her sleep she leaned into his hand, the soft skin of her cheek resting into his palm.

He left his hand there, feeling the weight of her head. While his touch continued to linger, she finally stirred. Brown eyes opened, immediately glittering along with a small smile.

"Finally," she whispered with a husk toned that resulted from just wakening. Lucy moved in the tub gently, now laying on her side as she stayed within the depths of the tub. Her wet petite hand was placed on his wrist that was still holding her face. The water was warm and her dainty digits were prune like resulting from a long stay in water.

Laxus said nothing as he continued to stare down at her, silence roaring. She had rested her head on the edge of the tub, watching with half-lidded eyes. The girl was so sexy and oblivious to that fact in her drowsy state. With small water droplets trailing her bare, pink tinged skin, he felt an uncomfortable itch.

Itching for Lucy.

The water sloshed against the tub lowly as she propped herself to rest on her hand. Unfortunately, she still hid her modesty behind the barrier between them. The stupid tub. But he didn't complain as she tried to hide a small, playful, smile. A teasing gesture she always did before things started to go down. Even with her tired, large eyes, the glint of desire matched his perfectly. Too bad it wasn't hidden well enough for him to spot.

Slowly and carefully, as if she were the most fragile thing in the world, and he, was the source of all destruction, he leaned forward, not hesitating to start _things _at all.

Her smell was strong and overwhelming as he gave in to the tenderness of her skin against his nose. He nuzzled the right side of her cheekbone in pure affection. With his left hand he cupped her cheek once again, continuing his soft love while he kissed the corner of her lips. She moved so delicately as he trailed down to her jaw, giving him further access to the slender neck of hers. He inhaled deeply, leaving marks of small kisses until he met where her shoulder joined. The sound of her sighing and lacing wet arms around him were very satisfying.

The blonde male dragged his nose torturously back to her jawline, finding the action to depart so ludicrous.

Brown clashed with blue as she spoke slowly, quivering with the lustful husky tone that never left her: "Welcome home."

Then with soft lips that the S-Class Mage found irresistible, she initiated the kiss.

It wasn't slow. The passionate kiss was appeasing the overdue want of touching her again. After all, it had been very long since he last felt her skin under his. A month long. With callused hands he sought for her sides, not caring that his wrists were in the soapy waters as he found her curvaceous hips. It was needy almost greedy as their wet tongues fiercely slipped and slid against each other, relishing the familiar tastes again. She was almost dominating him as she slightly crawled out of the tub, leaning against his tilted head with her graceful lip moving.

The itch became almost unbearable at the sound of her eliciting a moan. He had bit the taut, pink, flesh of her lower lip softly. And with that she sang.

He wanted to take her now. The image so clear in his head as he would pull her out of the small tub and reside her into bed. Hands and lips and skin against hers as they screamed for everything, tensed for _it, _but release. Their interaction would be intense and lustrous, and _very _pleasurable for the both of them. And by her sensitive reactions to his very touch and _only to his _touch, she would not reject his mind's idea at all.

Again, he found it hard to depart the enticing nymph of beauty. Especially after the drunk kiss gratifying his loneliness after so long. But he managed to successfully unfold her wanting grasp. From where he now stood, the blonde female only served to increase his already growing hunger. The messy bun was less disheveled and now losing its scrunchy, her pearly lips swollen, and her skin stretched against her cheekbones now complimenting her eyes with a red hue. Bubbly waters softly sloshed against the lowers of her breasts, pebbled nipples now exposed to the change of temperature. She sat in the tub, looking as if she were to pounce at her prey any given moment. And without guilt, he admitted he was rather turned on greatly at this.

Neither of them spoke as their eyes did all the talking. The lust filled blue darkened with a languid quality that made the other blonde's eyes flicker with, unmistakable, the same desirous tone. Her lips were slightly parted, silently begging for more with her pearly whites and pink.

He restrained himself from taking her right then and there, taming the need and finally showing it. Outstretching his hand with the heavy-eyed, lustful look, he waited for her to take it.

The loud beating trek of her heart reached her ear, along with the plummeting of her stomach. But she refused to shake as she reached for his hand. Rough, callused fingers entwined with her petite ones as he slowly coaxed her to stand. Which she didn't hesitate to do as she swiftly got off her shins to further more expose herself to the man in front of her. The sound of the waters moving from her action were quiet as if not to break the atmosphere. Suds came like a waterfall, falling agonizingly slow from her soft skin back into the depths of the tub.

To her surprise she didn't react once his unreadable eyes roamed down her bold form. There was no sign of tease as darkened blue lingered on her, devouring her with his intimidating gaze. She was all his.

_His. _

With his adventuring eyes he made sure to stare longer at the moments interests. Sculpted, long legs, trailing upwards to show off the curvaceous dips in her hips that a child female lacked. Then her waist that his arms would fit perfectly around or grip to the generous mounds that any woman would take pride in. And her narrow shoulders that supported the willowy neck of hers. All together, her lithe form was made to envy any one.

And here she stood. The dainty hand of hers in his large one as she brought a slender leg over the blunted edge of the tub.

Ranging from the intelligent book worm, to the vivacious blonde, and the girl who strived to keep her friends out of harm was looking like a goddess herself. A mermaid out of water without the tail and seashell bra, charming the buccaneer who found himself helpless.

Brown eyes continued to stare at her own lover's eyes, never once breaking the eye contact as she finally stood directly in front of him. Water dripped and pattered against the tile floors as background noise as the two continued to speak silently. The subliminal glint in his eyes of manly appreciation was there as well as a small smile on the lady's lips.

But she was fully exposed, her lithe form naked while he was still in his regular attire. It didn't feel fair, yet the confidence she took in her one stride said something else.

He finally spoke in his deep, thundering voice.

"I want you."

There was nothing but trust in her large eyes as she tiptoed to rub her lips side to side against his, nuzzling him. She pressed her wet, naked form against his dry clothed one. Her voice was angelic now, full awake with the loss of her sleepy voice. Like velvet.

"You have me."

* * *

I cannot write "lemon."

Reviews are encouraged.


	3. Cold

**Title:** How Does One...?

**Rating:** Rating M for future chapters. For this chapter— Rated T

**Pairings:** Laxus x Lucy

**Summary:** Fairy Tail did not see it coming. Not even Mirajane. But in all honesty, they were all to blame. If only they paid attention to Lucy and her obvious crush—Laxus be damned, had taken advantage of. For this chapter—

**How Does One Keep Warm?**

**A/N: **How I see Laxus x Lucy. BETA Reader did not review this. All faults are on me.

* * *

_"Laxus! You pathetic excuse for a man." — Evergreen_

* * *

It was a time, somewhere during their late friendship. Long after Lucy confessed drunk at the bar. And before all of the lovey-dovey stuff started to happen. A time where, Laxus was fond of her, Bickslow contradicted her, Freed knew, and Evergreen supported. A rather big deal part of their time where everything mattered and their decisions affected their future. But of course, being without sense, nothing really happened. Even if Lucy stared into those intimidating blue eyes that barely spoke or told her anything. She _knew _her heart leapt up to her throat. And never would it cease. Like where Laxus choked unnoticeably before every word he said, carefully stepping on eggshells around her. Yet, the feeling of it being there, was there. They couldn't really come to say they were "talking" but if you were to ask others, they were off the market. So without further ado, something finally happened.

"Where the hell are we?" The blonde female asked, shivering in her black boots that messily tucked away her jeans. Even with the 20 pound coat that was hauling her down, she still didn't feel warmth. And she was starting to think it was impossible in the climate they were in. The snow pelted her face at the size of miniature snowballs and the heavy winds were quite clear in telling her about the upcoming blizzard.

Plus with Evergreen being sick and stubborn—she insisted on going with them, despite her illness—Lucy had no choice but to let her stay safe and warm in the confines of Horologium. She looked back at the now sleeping brunette, her spirit following accordingly. Oh how it would have been nice to be in there.

"Anything the matter?" Horologium asked, but Lucy ignored him by turning her head and walking faster. Envy might as well overpower her and ask him to release Evergreen, but she couldn't. So she scurried to tail the elder blonde who had yet replied.

"Laxus," she called out. "WHERE ARE WE?"

He said something, but she couldn't hear him over the bustling winds.

"WHAT?" The Celestial Sprit Mage yelled, waddling closer behind him. She thought the idea of hiding behind his tall figure was clever, but the snow was relentless at hitting her numb face.

"I SAID," he turned to look over his shoulder, slightly surprised that she was now huddling his back. "OH..." His voice strangled off a bit. "Ask Freed."

Her eyebrows furrowed. What kind of S-Class Mage didn't know the location of the request? She scowled at the back of his head, slightly regretting ever agreeing to come along on the elite job. But instead of pounding his head with her frozen shut fist, she turned to look at the stiff green-haired man who toddled uncomfortably.

It was impossible to make out if he was looking at her or not with the vigorous snowfall. So she gave him a knowing look.

"Lu-Lucy," he stuttered, teeth chattering loudly, and tongue frozen from the harsh cold. "I-I-I-I-I think, i-i-it's be-better, i-if we talk la-later, no? I-I-I can't fe-feel ma-ma-my lips."

He shuffled, placing his hands deeper into his coat pockets and tucking his chin into the wool scarf she lent him. With that said and done, she decided not to talk anymore. Poor Freed was already suffering hard tongue and maybe frostbite at his lips. The sound of his tongue clicking to specific vowels sounded like rock against rock.

Sighing into her scarf—more like _scarves_—Lucy looked down at the snow that buried her feet. The laces of her boots were gone and the light blue of her jeans were now darkened from the melting snow. She grimaced at it but kept herself busy by watching Laxus' gigantic feet leave imprints that hers could sink in. Bringing her knees higher to avoid touching the white, she stepped into every hollow hole that the elder man left. Her petite foot barely filled his large embosses.

The trick to not touching the snow was to jump forward, face slightly hitting the snapping scarf of Laxus'. But it was worth it, her jeans wouldn't get wet and she was giving her quads quite the workout. It made her break a small sweat underneath the multiple layers of clothing. _Something beneficial. _

"What are you doing?"

Without stopping her trek, Lucy didn't have to turn to see Bickslow staring confused. Even though it was rare to see him without his stupid helmet, replacing it with a beanie and maybe three long scarves.

"Making myself warm," she answered, jumping into another one of Laxus' footprints. Which was slightly a stride longer from the other, making her wonder if he caught onto her little game.

"Is it working?"

She nodded without a word.

From the corner of her eye, she could see the blue-haired man aligning himself with Freed. She snickered at this as he began jumping into the smaller man's footprints. He messed up the point of the game, but at least he was trying.

"Why don't we just cuddle for warmth, huh, Queen?" Bickslow asked, still jumping from one foot to another with ease.

The blonde snorted out loud for him to hear. A gesture in refusing his idea. But then she quickly frowned, making her stop her jumping to dragging her feet. She didn't want to be selfish in the matter or needy, yet she wanted Laxus to ask that question. Her large, growing crush was turning into something akin to fondness, so it was only normal for her to think those things. Did _he _even think like that?

Sighing again, Lucy stumbled to get closer to the blonde elder. When she was distanced enough, she placed her forehead against his back, following his feet with her eyes. She felt him shudder and flinch, but he did not falter his steps. It was either from the cold or her sudden bold move. But what the heck, the reason for her closeness could be _just _for the cold.

"Jeez, no need to make a man jealous," Bickslow muttered. Despite the fast winds, she heard him clearly. "Just say no next time." At least he wasn't sticking his tongue out in front of her all while saying that.

With her nose to her chin snuggled cozy into her scarves, her hands stuck deep into her pockets, and her chest practically against his back along with her forehead, Lucy was actually feeling warm. Yes, she was still shivering, but it wasn't at all bad like it was a several minutes ago. The heat emitting from Laxus was not like Natsu's, but she dare compare him to the pink-haired boy. Heat was heat and said _heat _by Laxus made her insides churn happily and her mouth smile. He was so close! Or... she was...

"We're lost," He stopped walking. The blonde who was glued on to him found it preposterous to detach, but the situation simply called for it.

"Excuse me?" She stared at the back of his head, aloof and wide-eyed. Because he did not just say that they were _lost. _

"I said," he turned around this time, his tall form towering her. But his face stoic and calm, regardless of his own words he was about to speak. "We're lost."

"What the fuck, are YOU KIDDING ME?!" Bickslow yelled, treading his feet in the snow towards the male blonde. "Lost? LOST?! You're telling me, we're _lost _in this—in this _snow _desert?!"

Lost? Lucy shivered, knees wobbly and mittened fingers clenched tightly in her coat pockets. Almost a day of walking in the cold, cold, snow, and now he tells them that they were lost? Truthfully, she was now regretting ever accepting Laxus' idea of a short request. _Now_ she felt like punching him on the head.

"Yes, we're lost," Laxus repeated, not a single shiver upon his large body. Unconsciously and slowly, so that he wouldn't notice—not even she did—Lucy dragged her feet closer to the elder blonde. "We're turning around."

"I-I-I have to agree with La-Laxus on this one. It's freezing and I can o-o-only see nothing but th-this stu-stupid snow," Freed was the first to stumble towards the way they came from. "Come along now, we'll ma-make the ne-next tr-train back."

"Easy for you to say," Bickslow retorted, walking after him. "Fucking teleportation..."

"W-Wrong you are. Ma-my fingers are too stiff and c-cold to write any runes at the moment..."

Sighing out loud, Lucy had no choice but to follow once Laxus left her side. Still unaware of her trial advances.

"She asks: What is going on?" Horologium quickly chased after them.

"We're heading back," the blue-haired man muttered unhappily. If anything, it was a miracle to get out of the harsh snow.

"Are you kidding me?!" Her spirit spoke for the brunette. "We wasted a day walking!"

"Shut up, will you? We're going home."

"Excuse me?"

"WE'RE GOING HOME!... Should have left your sick ass there anyways..."

Rolling her eyes at the two, Lucy began trailing behind Laxus. She tried sticking her forehead to his back again but she found herself walking slower. Can he walk any faster?

"Cold?" Laxus asked, looking over his shoulder.

The blonde female looked up at him. "_Very._"

"Me too," he huffed and then slowed his pace down to match hers. _Me too? _Really, _me too? _If she didn't know any better than it was _him _who had probably friend-zoned her. The irony in that. Was she unattractive in any way? With another scowl on her face, Lucy shrugged off the thought.

"You know, this is my first time not completing a request."

Laxus looked down at her and then snickered. "Don't worry about it, we never really started."

"Oh... Right..." She muttered, embarrassed.

"Cold?" He asked again.

"Yes?" She responded rather confused. The man had already asked a minute ago.

"Very?" He reassured her answer.

"For Mavis' sake! This so pathetic, just put your arm around her already!" Horologium said as Evergreen.

Bemused and concerned, Lucy looked up to the elder man who was blushing. _Laxus _was blushing! His wind burnt cheeks were already tinged with pink, but the blush made it more apparent as he hoisted her to his side, under his arm. Blue eyes narrowed at the huddling brunette, never once bothering to look down at the petite blonde.

With a faint upturn of her lips, she smiled at Evergreen who was giving a thumbs up, avoiding eye contact with Laxus.

"Alright, Horo-whatever your name is. Turn me around before I see something I don't want to!" The clock mocked her and then spun around.

Chuckling to herself and getting cozy against Laxus' side, she did not miss the words he murmured incoherently:

"Embarrassing..."

At least they were on hugging terms now.

* * *

I had so much fun drawling this out.


	4. Part 1: Seduction

**Title:** How Does One...?

**Rating:** Rating M for future chapters. For this chapter— Rated T

**Pairings:** Laxus x Lucy

**Summary:** Fairy Tail did not see it coming. Not even Mirajane. But in all honesty, they were all to blame. If only they paid attention to Lucy and her obvious crush—Laxus be damned, had taken advantage of. For this chapter—

**How Does One Seduce a Laxus? Part 1**

**A/N: **How I see Laxus x Lucy. BETA Reader did not review this. All faults are on me.  
Decided to update another day.

* * *

_"He is not a man! He is a piece of ice." — Cana Alberona_

* * *

This was her first time. It never seemed so hard to do. Cana and Mirajane made it look easy, but they wouldn't understand. The man was completely void and almost lost of all possible emotions in his large body. Another negative was that she barely talked to him! The stoic reflective eyes were menacing, eating away at her very soul in just one glimpse. One stare or blink. Just one! It only took one look for her to automatically become undone. And right now, she was a tangle dying to be unknotted. Stupid men and stupid emotions! If only she could blurt this out easily to the girls... Yet, Laxus was a risky topic, but also the talk of _now._

"Jeez," Cana scoffed, taking in another bottle of sake in one audible gulp. The brunette's eyes never left the victim of her choice today. Yesterday was Natsu and the day before that, Freed. But today, _had _to be _him._ "That man, is impossible."

Carefully, Lucy flickered her gaze to the elder blonde who was a few tables away. He sat slumped, head resting in his palm as he stared bored at the talking Freed. Even when he didn't seem to care he was illegally gorgeous. _Men._

"He's like an ice cube! The impeccable man feels nothing at all. He doesn't even stare at me. Just rolls his eyes like he is _so _much better than I am."

"Laxus?" Mirajane asked.

The brunette nodded, waving lazily to him with a tipsy smile. Lucy watched their little exchange. _Thankfully, _he rolled his eyes, but _unfortunately, _his eyes had swirled to her.

"See!"

Without thinking, she quickly turned her head, making it all the obvious that she was ogling the man. _Staring, not ogling. _Only if staring came with the side effects of your heart leaping to your throat and your cheeks burning a light red. _Oh Mavis, _she was just going to make a fool out of herself. But it couldn't be helped, he was so _gorgeous, _doing absolutely nothing to ever catch her attention. Maybe that was the reason why she was so fond of him... Men who didn't need to try. For Pete's sake he was just sitting there!

How long had this been going on? Five months. And you know it's more than a crush after the third month. She was in deep doo-doo.

Groaning out loud accidently, Lucy covered it up by chugging down the sake Cana had handed her, but she lightly refused. The liquid was bitter and it burned her throat, but the delightful warmth was almost satisfying in her time of need. Could he just talk to her already? It was unladylike for her to make the first move. Old-school loving would consist of him sauntering his ass up to her and saying she looked pretty! Then maybe he could take her to dinner.

"Whoa, what happened to 'I don't drink at this time of day'," the brunette snorted, eyeing her warily as she placed the half-empty bottle down. Reason being she was an absurd light-weight when it came to alcohol. And it was after eight! Who drinks responsibly after eight?!

"Just give it a few more bottles and you'll see..." the blonde groaned again, bringing the bottle up to her lips once more.

"Watch yourself, girlie. You don't want any body taking advantage of you," Cana said with a wink then a small hiss before swallowing down the left over contents. But she quickly slammed the bottle against the table, eyes wide and confused. "Wait, you aren't trying to get laid, are you?"

Honestly, she wouldn't mind Laxus taking advantage of her at the moment. It wasn't a greedy or whorey kind of idea, but something that at least would kick start things between them. If there really was anything to began with... Snorting out loud to the silly predicament, Lucy asked for another round from a surprised barmaid. Still not answering the question.

* * *

"And then I said, I like my meat huge!" Cana yelled.

Lucy and the two started laughing. Even though the joke wasn't really funny, her slurred mind obligated her to laugh. Especially since the two found it comical. The girls were practically smashed as to she was only on her third bottle, feeling head hurt already. Plus the obnoxious ruckus from the guild made it all the worse. Not to mention that they were all talking about them.

"Oh shhh-" the blonde murmured, tongue hard as she fumbled to finish the sake. She was seeing two as her fingers grasped only one. "-ssshit."

"Slow down," the brunette said perfectly with the absence of broken speech. It was only a miracle to how she wasn't poisoned already with the amount of alcohol in her system. "There is plenty of sake to go around!"

"Whatever," Lucy mumbled, taking a tiny sip this time and finally grabbing the glass of water Mira had placed an hour ago. Unlike the heated liquid that made her throat raspy, the icy water was soothing and a lot of what she was looking for.

"So, Lucy," Mirajane started, giving a look that everyone was too knowing of. And sadly tried to avoid, except that Lucy wasn't really aware of it at the moment, only how Bickslow was staring at her weirdly. She raised an eyebrow and placed a small smirk on. The pink tinged cheeks evidently concluded her drunken state. But it did adore her sparkling eyes. "When are you going to so~ar?"

"So-Soar?" she asked, taking another drink of water that wasn't quite working.

"YOU KNOW," the white-haired female retorted.

"Yea, Lucy," Cana grumbled, finishing yet another sake bottle from Mirajane's tray. "When are you gonna be the bird you say you are and—"

"—and so~ar! Oh Mavis—" Mirajane dropped a bottle. "—gahh—but—oh man this was a new dress!" The female fussed a couple of incoherent words while clumsily trailing behind the bar counter. Lucy chuckled as she watched her grab anything for purchase. She stumbled a couple of times but finally reached the sink and towels.

"What we're trying to say is. When are you going to get a _boyfriend?__"_

_"_Oh, right," Lucy furrowed her eyebrows and then started staring hard at the cup in her hands. _Who did _she like again? Wait, didn't being a "soaring bird" mean being single? _Whatever._ They were 10 times as drunk as she was.

Looking at the glass cup, there was a hint of blonde. It wasn't her own hair as she brought her face closer to it, but instead a small speck of the color on the right side. She grimaced confused, the reflection not of herself, and turned around.

With hazy vision at first and after a couple of blinks and squinting, she finally saw the large man. He was talking, bored, looking down at his hand, and occasionally looking up. _That's right, _she _liked _Laxus.

"Mister Dreyar," she said under her breathe. Her sober part was glad he didn't hear her but her tipsy one? Not so much...

"What was that?" Cana asked.

Shrugging her shoulders and taking the bottle from Cana's hands, she swallowed a good amount. Surprisingly, without any control of her legs, she sprung to her feet. "I said, _Mister Dreyar." _

She said it louder, but he did not seem to heed.

Urgency, the need for him to hear out right now was needed. _Was he ignoring her?_ Cursing incoherently, she fumbled with her feet, conflicting on whether or not if she should sit back down. But her confused nerves had already brought her to the table in front of his, tripping once or twice with a bottle in hand.

"Oi, Lucy—"

The blonde brought a hand up—the one holding the bottle—and smashed the glass against the nearest table. Like she hoped, the chattering died down and there was nothing but silent whispers of her name in question. She scowled at the sudden silence, but the whirling head of hers didn't exactly comprehend the certain feelings she wanted. The Celestial Spirt Mage was looking for confidence, reassurance, something, anything positive!

"Well, shit," Lucy cursed, tumbling to stand on a chair and almost falling to place herself on the wooden table. Unfortunately, she landed on all fours, needing the help of a couple guild members to raise her to her toes once more.

Expectedly, she had the eyes of her victim on _her. _

Almost feeling drained from her self-esteem and energy, she quickly slurred out his name: "Laxus!"

"Lucy, what are you doing?" Cana asked, trying to pry her off the table.

"No—Stop—I need to do this. If—If I don't, I will never be able to," she coughed, retreating her arm from the brunette. Once regaining her posture, she once again tilted forward. "Never when i'm sober!—BUT—LAXUS DREYAR!"

The elder man cocked a blonde eyebrow at her, eyes still stoic as he rested on his palm now.

"Fuck—You irritate me with that!—With—That stupid unreadable eyes thingy," she almost fell off the table. "But no! I'll be able to tell what you feel one day. By just looking at you, no matter how much your eyes don't move."

He was still quiet though, staring at her without any motive at all. _The nerve of this man!_

"Lucy, you're _embarrassing _yourself!" Cana whispered, looking uneasy as the guild members stared awestruck. Thank Mavis, Natsu and the others went on a flier. It'd save her more of the trouble.

"No—Just—LAXUS DREYAR!" She yelled. The man now standing straight, attention seeming fully caught.

He gave a solemn response, _finally, _"Lucy."

"I like you Laxus Dreyar!" She said confidently and enough for Makarov to hear in his office. "And I! Lucy Heartfilia!—I have decided that you are the one for me!"

The guild stilled for a whole minute.

Cana whispered again, "Oh shit..."

And then, hidden, but there, ghostly, but there, _faintly, _but there, the elder blonde smiled. _Was that for her?_ And headed for the doors.

"Mirajane..." Lucy blinked, once, twice, then hiccuped. _What just happened? _

The barmaid chirped, surprised.

"Yes?"

"Take me home."

* * *

**A/N:** Part 1 of— How Does One Seduce? Finished.


End file.
